What's left of Humanity?
by FlameSpitterNinjutsu
Summary: What is left of humanity when two very different groups come together and make an impact? What do they do? Fight or work together? Either way both gets you dead...sometimes.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 dead or Left 4 dead 2 but I made this story from the back of my head. Hope you like.**

**My thoughts:**

Had it suddenly dawned on us, the only survivors of existence, that we never got a warning? Had it dawned on us, as survivors that we had to survive this dangerous apocalypse alone? Had it dawned on us, to ask you if humanity will exist again? No. Who do we blame? The people? No. Who do we blame? Ourselves? No. Who do we blame? The Government? Maybe. Who do we blame? The scientists? Maybe. Who do we blame? Terrorists? Once again, maybe. I say maybe because who knows if we blame the government for investigating experiments, or scientists who made mistakes with experiments. Who knows if a terrorist planned this future outbreak….that's why we blame no one. You see somehow and somewhere in our right minds we was set up. No other person in humanity can cause this…unless God did and this is how he wanted the world to end. Not to blame anyone nor the man upstairs….but I want some answers. I know if I go look for answers I will not like what I see or hear. By me going to look for answers I might witness the inevitable of a lifetime. For future preferences I know the answers I look for in this darken world will show nothing but the ugly truth. Also I know is I will have to go alone. That's why you coming with me. You're going to be my witness…and God. So that's why I will say this, and only this…..whatever happens you all will go down with me.

**8 years ago**

**Apartment: room 38 on the 5****th**** floor**

"Zoey, wake up….Zoey you need to wake up. There eating people alive. Zoey you need to wake up, now. Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up," a voice shouts fading away, waking me up.

I awake in my bathroom with a pounding headache. Sweat trickles down my face, neck, arms and back. I hear sounds of water dripping from the sink and tub. I look at the tub and see lots of bloody hand prints and foot prints, everywhere even on the floor. I pick myself up slowly reminiscing my thoughts of what happened. I search the cabinets high and low for pain pills. Finally, I come into reach of pain killers to kill this headache because I feel terrible. My vision was a little blurred but I still came to look into the mirror that reflected self-image. The self-image of a woman who seemed to beat herself about the past. The visual was intoxicating for a moment, so I walked away. I left the bathroom and slowly peaked around the apartment. Nothing more, nothing the less. I looked around for clues that could tell me something about what was going on. Once again, nothing but lots of blood on my surroundings everywhere. Wait, I took a pause and thought to myself. Is I'm dead? I touch my body, checking to see if I was dead. I ran back to the bathroom and see if I saw a body. Then I look around in search for answers, nothing but a gun and a couple of bullets. I grab the gun and bullets, placing the bullets inside the gun. As soon as I placed the bullets inside of the gun, I cock the gun and looked at it. I put the gun on the table. Then I grab a bag, run to the kitchen and put food in the bag. I look around some more to make sure that I wouldn't miss something important. Then I came back and picked the gun and the gun and the bag up. I soon put the gun in my back pants. I opened the door and walked out. I look down the hallway and see flickering red lights going on and off. I look the other way and it's just so empty and too quiet. The walls are covered in handprints and smudges of blood. The carpet floors smothered in lots of blood. The scene was so horrifying to look at it. I pulled the gun out as soon as I heard screaming from the upper floors. I slowly walked towards the elevator and press button down. I turn around waiting hoping something won't jump out at me. Then when the elevator comes, the doors opened and closed my eyes. Blood was everywhere, organs spilled everywhere. The maintenance guy was missing half a body. Half his face looked as if it was bitten off. Blood was splattered against the elevator walls, so I bothered to take the stairs. I slowly walk from the 5th floor down to the 1st floor. I look around the corner of the 1st floor door and see hordes of people by the elevator. Actually, those weren't regular people. The way they walked and made sounds was so terrifying. It's good to always take the stairs because taking the elevator you could run into hordes of those things. So slide down to the opposite side of the hallway, where I could find another exit. I walk out slowly trying to prevent any sounds to piss them off. I make my way out of the door, and run to my car. I open the door and tried to start the car but something was missing.

"Damn, car keys. How the hell do I forget my got damn car keys," I yell out to myself. Not realizing my surroundings, positions and situations. I see a zombie walking past with raw skin and blood everywhere. The woman stops in front of my car and I duck realizing she heard me. The zombie looks my way but could not see me. She slowly walks past and stay there looking like a fool. Minutes later I get out of the car and look around the parking lot. I run across the parking lot and look down the streets ahead of me. Cars scattered everywhere, lights blinking on and off, the sky becoming a reddish-gray color, and no humans around. It's empty everywhere. I walk the streets with my bag in my hands, the gun on my left hip. As soon as I made the wrong turn on the wrong street bumping into a car, the alarm goes off and the horde is running my way. I run speeding my way through cars, then I start jumping on types of cars. As I running on cars, I hear…hunter. I pull my gun out and he tries to jump on me from across the street I was about to pass. I aim and shoot as he end up jumping over me, as we both fall. I fell on my back and I look ahead to see the horde getting closer but I don't bother to budge to pick myself up. "Run, Zoey, run now. Get your ass up and run," the same voice from earlier said. I pick myself up and keep running down blocks of street. I run pass another street and made a left turn. "Shit, wrong street." I say as I see more zombies coming running from that street towards me, I turn around and keep straight the way I was going when I running. Trying to catch my breath I seem to slow down. Then I remembered twice the horde that's following me, I tried to keep the same speed I was going. Hopping on a red car, the alarm goes off again. When the alarm went off, a tall figure white figure dressed up in a suit jump out of that car with a big red bomb ticking in his hands. I stand on top of the roof, and look back at him and then the hordes. He throws the bomb far out into the center of the horde and chunks of large infected chases after it. "Get down," he says as he jumps to duck his head. The bomb ticks and explodes ahead of me as I watch. Huge collisions of wind rushes my way, taking my lungs and I fly back into a black car causing me to drop my bag and gun that was in my hand. Theoretically, I was wishing I ducked when he said too because that shit hurted…like hell too. He gets up and rushes to me. "Are you okay, miss?" the man asked in empathy. I look up at him like what the hell just happened. He throws his hand out to me and I don't bother to grab it. I pick myself up, wipe myself down and pick my gun up. I left the food where it was because it wasn't worth eating anymore. "Miss, we got to go to," he says looking the way we just came. Turns out some of the zombies that fell was getting back up. I look him in the face and nod. I follow him onto this building as he leads me to this safe room. I look around and he closes the door and blocks it off. "There's survivors?" I asked surprised as silence crossed the room. A woman holding a caliber sitting on some boxes speaks up.

"I'm Rochelle. And you are?"

"Um, I'm Zoey."

Hi, Zoey. As you can see there's not many of us. You see over there?" she points to a man with a hat on his head across the room from her. "That's Ellis." Then she points to a big bald black guy with a shot gun. "That's Coach." Then she points to an old dude with a military looking outfit. "That's bill," she says. "The cocky guy in front of bill is Francois. Then the one by me is Louise. The one who basically saved you is Nick," she says as she points them out. I look around, then I look at her again.

"Nick, how bad is it out there?" Coach asked.

"It's gotten worse," he answers.

"Great…now how the hell we supposed to get out of this rat hole," Coach says, getting pissed off by the madness.

"How long has all yall been here," I asked curious. They all look at each other for a couple of minutes as silence filled the room, then Rochelle speaks up.

"For about a couple of months," Rochelle said.

"Yeah, you can say a couple of months," Ellis adds.

"Shut up, you didn't even know how long we've been here," Francois spats.

"You didn't either," Ellis shoots back.

"I could've guessed more accurately then you could have," François says. Rochelle jumps in putting a stop to both arguing.

"None of you, would've never guessed how long we've been here. We've been here for so long, we lost track of time in the day," she says, the speaking to me. "Zoey, a couple of months is as accurate as it gets."

"So, you've been in here for months? What exactly filled yall time?" she asks wondering.

"Trying to save as many survivors as we could." I fall to the floor getting light headed.

**Flashback:**

**Blurred vision, I see a man's face. Then I see blood getting splattered. "Noooooooo," I scream. I fall and hit my head lights go out.**

"Help her up. Lay her down on this box," Rochelle says as the group tries to hold me up. I start to struggle.

"No, I have to get out of here. We have to get out of here." I struggle even more.

"Relax, Coach give her something to calm her down. She's panicking." She says ordering coach. Then Coach sticks me with a needle, and as seconds passed I get fainter and weaker.

"Rest, we'll be right here when you awake." She says. Then everything goes dark.

**An hour later:**

"**Zoey, get up now. Wake the hell up. Get up Zoe. Don't close your eyes, stay with me. Don't go, I'm sorry. Don't tell a soul a thing. If you want to escape I'll show you the way. Leave now while you can, I'll be there. I'll always be there. I'm always right here. Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up," the voice says fading**.

"I'm awake," I say sitting up, sweating and breathing hard. Everyone look at her.

"You okay?" Coach asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Have any of you tried to go to any other places but here?" I asked.

"No, pretty much everything's gone." She says

"How you know?" I asked unsure.

"I just do, okay. Have you seen outside?"

"Actually, I have. When's the last time you've been outside?" I say. She looked down but all I know is she couldn't look me in the face.

"Like I was saying. We have to try something. Guys we are more, dead in here than alive out there. There's a possibility that there's more survivors, more room, food, weapons, health supplies. We just have to find it out there. Not here." I say

"So, risk our lives on the chance that you might be right?" she says

"If I'm lying then I'm dying. At the end of the day, the results can manage. We all are going to die anyway." I say

"I don't know," she says.

"I agree with her Rochelle," Nick says.

"Me too," Ellis says.

"I'm in for it," Francois joins.

"We have to try something," Coach says.

"Me too," bill joins afterwards. Everyone awaits for Rochelle's response, they start staring her down. Seconds passed by until she finally agreed.

"Well I guess you can count me in then," Rochelle finally agrees. Everyone gets excited. "I mean I really have no choice," she mentions. We smile at each other.

"Okay, what's the plan," Coach asks interrupting the excitement. Everyone looks at me for answers.

"Wait, do you even know how to use weapons or defend yourself at all?" Rochelle asks. I start think to myself for a moment.

"Okay here's the plan, we can call off for a helicopter, plane, tank, a car," I say. Everyone shouts out random answers of choice.

"Okay, please let's not shout out all at once," I said getting confused. Everyone look at each other. They all say in unison, "helicopter."

"Okay we need weapons, health supplies, and ammo….lots of it." I mention

The group gathered anything in the safe house that could be found. Weapons were chosen, guns were loaded for shooting crazed zombies. Health supplies were tight and wrapped around our backs. Then I grabbed another pistol for reassurance. I put my hair in a pony-tail. Everything was set and we were prepared for anything that came our way. Infected everywhere and I most definitely prepared for answers of a lifetime. If you have what it takes to make an impact, anywhere or on anyone? Do it. Life is all about taking risks, no matter what. Don't live in fear because fear can and will consume you. Nick and other guys helped unblocked the exit on the other side of the room. I cocked my gun and nodded my head to let them know, we're good. Nick and Coach unlocked the door. Then Spitter ran in through the doors and blasted her head off. Then we all ran out shooting.


End file.
